Dazlious
by Laurelyne Rega
Summary: "Hier n'est que souvenirs, demain fantasmes, seul le présent permet de vivre vraiment" -Snow Cake Lorsqu'Hermione rompt il y a peu avec son petit ami et qu'elle force un peu trop sur les coupes de champagne le soir du Nouvel an, Severus Rogue, collègue et ami depuis quelques années, est là pour lui venir en aide...


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus, je ne fais que les emprunter à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling que je ne remercierai jamais assez. Le scénario est donc ma propriété exclusive.

NDLA: Cet OS débute en 2004, le film _Snow Cake_ n'était donc pas sorti (2007), mais j'ai fait comme si pour les besoins de cette histoire. Pour ceux qui ont vu le film (je le conseille fortement), Alan Rickman est l'acteur qui joue le personnage principal. C'est donc un petit clin d'oeil à cet acteur plus qu'exceptionnel. Les ordinateurs portables et les DVDs n'existaient certainement pas non plus, mais pareillement, on fait comme si SVP ^^  
Cet OS est un défi que je me suis lancé personnellement, en l'honneur de la nouvelle année qui arrive à grands pas.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

30 décembre :

\- Minerva… Je … Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.  
\- Il semblerait qu'Hermione ait raison.  
\- Ne soyez pas si vieux jeu, tous les deux ! Pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'est rien qu'une petite soirée. Ça ne vous ferait que le plus grand bien. À tous les deux.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de mon cas, Minerva. Je m'en occupe très bien tout seul. En revanche, il est vrai que pour Hermione…  
-Severus ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Je vais me répéter encore une fois : je vais bien.  
\- Si vous le dites…  
\- Cessez vos chamailleries ! On ne discute pas, je suis encore la directrice. Vous serez présents demain soir. C'est un ordre ! Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau, s'il vous plait.  
\- Mais…  
\- Dehors ! »

Les deux collègues s'empressèrent de sortir avant de s'attirer les foudres de la directrice. Ils s'accompagnèrent jusqu'au Grand Hall avant de prendre des chemins différents.

« Je sens que cette soirée va tourner au désastre, lança Hermione.  
\- Il y a de fortes chances quand on compte que tout le personnel éducatif sera réuni dans la salle des professeurs, qu'il y aura de l'alcool et de la musique. On ne peut rien espérer d'autre qu'un désastre.  
\- L'euphorie de la nouvelle année et les quelques querelles qu'il y a en ce moment entre certains collègues n'arrangeront en rien la précédente liste.  
\- De toute évidence.  
\- Vous ne pourriez pas me concocter une mixture afin que je ne puisse pas quitter mes appartements demain soir, Severus ?  
\- Je le pourrais. Mais il en est hors de question.  
\- J'avancerais que j'aurai besoin de vous et de vos talents en ce qui concerne l'art subtil et minutieux des potions. Vous y échapperez par la même occasion.  
\- Ce serait sous-estimer Minerva. On risquerait simplement de s'y faire emmener par la peau des fesses. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne tiens pas à me faire humilier devant ces crétins qui se riraient de nous comme des idiots en voyant le châtiment que Minerva se ferait une joie de nous infliger.  
\- Hum… Je vois.  
\- Convaincue ?  
\- Ai-je le choix ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors, convaincue. Bonne soirée, Severus. »

Elle tourna les talons et grimpa marche après marche jusqu'à arriver devant la porte en bois de ses appartements. Après quelques mouvements de baguettes et quelques marmonnements de formules, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle entra. Elle passa dans sa salle de bains se brosser les dents et enfiler son pyjama, puis elle se mit au lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet et continua sa lecture de _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_ , en français.

De son côté, Severus avait lui aussi rejoint ses cachots. Il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et s'installa dans son fauteuil avec le bouquin entamé la veille : _Étude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie._ Très intéressant. Puis il alla se coucher, non sans appréhender la soirée du lendemain. _  
_  
31 décembre :

L'aube divulgua ses jolies couleurs à travers les vitraux du château. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et alla admirer ce merveilleux spectacle. La neige avait pris des teintes orangées et rosées, habillant tout le parc de ce splendide tableau. Si elle avait été enfant, elle n'aurait pas hésité à enfiler sa doudoune, son écharpe, ses gants et son bonnet avant d'aller s'allonger sur ce splendide manteau de neige. Mais elle était professeur d'étude des Moldus à présent, alors s'allonger dans la neige ne serait pas vu d'un bon œil auprès des élèves qui n'avaient pas pu rentrer chez eux durant les vacances, si elle avait le malheur de tomber dessus. Pourtant, elle en avait vraiment envie, alors elle attrapa quand même de quoi se protéger du froid et dévala les escaliers qui la séparait de cet amusement hivernal. Elle activa l'ouverture des grandes portes et alla se jeter dans la neige fraîche. Elle respirait à grande bouffée cet air matinal, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. La rouge et or battit des bras et des jambes, incrustant un bel ange dans la neige, puis elle ferma les yeux.

« Vous allez attraper froid, Hermione.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu ses aptitudes d'espion, car elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, malgré la neige qui craquait sous les pieds. Elle s'assit, tournée vers lui.

\- Asseyez-vous, Severus.  
\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est agréable, je vous assure.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'assit à son tour, en face de sa collègue et celle-ci en fut pour le moins plutôt très surprise.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Assez pour avoir vu toute la scène.  
\- Oh…  
\- Je faisais mon petit tour matinal quand j'ai vu au loin une chevelure bouclée dans un pyjama, avec tout l'attirail hivernal. Il m'a semblé vous reconnaitre, alors je me suis approché. Ce n'est pas commun de se promener dans cette tenue par ce froid, ironisa-t-il.  
\- Alors ce sont mes cheveux qui m'ont trahie…  
\- Non.  
\- Ah ?  
\- La démarche, répliqua-t-il froidement.  
\- Oh.

\- Serait-ce une tentative pour ne pas assister à la petite réception de ce soir ?  
\- Absolument pas, dit-elle avec sincérité.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Je faisais ça quand j'étais petite, avec mes parents. Le matin quand on se réveillait, on enfilait quelques habits de plus et on allait s'allonger dans la neige faire des anges. J'adore la neige, je trouve ça merveilleux. Je doute que vous l'ayez vu, car c'est un film moldu, mais connaissez-vous _Snow Cake_?  
\- Non. Je préfère mille fois un bon livre qu'un film.  
\- Il y a des films moldus pourtant excellents.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, mais les occasions me manquent. Et donc, vous disiez _Snow Cake_?  
\- Eh bien, je suis un peu comme Linda, en hiver.  
\- Qui est Linda ?  
\- Pour ça, vous devrez regarder le film, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Vous avez pris votre petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Pas encore, répondit-il.  
\- Moi non plus, acheva-t-elle joyeusement. »

Elle se leva et lui tendit sa main. Il hésita quelques instants mais se décida finalement à la prendre, car ses pauvres jambes avaient passé la quarantaine. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle puis prirent place à leur siège professoral. Sièges qui étaient d'ailleurs côte à côte depuis qu'Hermione en était à sa deuxième année d'enseignement. La première année, ils avaient pris le temps de s'apprécier l'un et l'autre, d'effacer un peu les préjugés. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, notamment dans le cadre d'un nouveau projet scolaire qui ne fut pas réitéré l'année suivante. Ils s'étaient découvert un certain nombre de choses en commun et étaient maintenant mutuellement la personne avec qui ils s'entendaient le mieux. On pourrait presque dire qu'ils étaient amis. Et c'était en réalité le cas depuis plus de 3 ans.

Ils prirent calmement leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien, puis Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il irait certainement faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard dans l'après-midi, car il devait aller chercher quelque chose chez _Derviche et Bang._ Hermione lui demanda s'ils pourraient y aller ensemble, car elle aussi devait aller à Pré-au-Lard, chez _Gaichiffon_ , chercher sa robe pour ce soir. Ils passèrent le reste de leur matinée à corriger des copies, chacun de leur côté. Rogue n'avait pas lésiné sur l'encre rouge, quant à Hermione, elle préférait corriger à l'encre verte et souligner ce qui était juste plutôt que ce qui était faux. Une méthode que ses élèves appréciaient énormément, car il était plus motivant pour eux de voir d'abord là où ils avaient réussi avant de se tourner là où ils avaient échoué.

Ils se retrouvèrent le midi dans la Grande salle. Minerva prit la parole avant le début du repas :  
« Il sera donc convenu que chacun vienne dans une tenue présentable, élégante. Nous nous retrouverons dans la salle des professeurs vers 19h, pour le lancement de la soirée. En ce qui concerne le terminus, c'est à vous de voir. Bon appétit, mes chers collègues. »  
Quelques-uns applaudirent, surexcités à l'avance de la soirée festive pour le nouvel an du soir même. Severus regarda Hermione d'un air moqueur, et celle-ci pouffa de rire, sachant très bien à quel point cela risquait d'être un calvaire.

L'après-midi passa trop rapidement à leur goût, ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de retourner au château, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils firent. Hermione passa prendre une tasse de thé dans les appartements de Severus avant de monter se changer. Elle avait opté pour une robe rose pâle avec de larges bretelles et un col en V. Le bas de la robe était plutôt droit et lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle mit une barrette de chaque côté de sa tête afin que ses mèches ne lui tombent pas devant le visage ainsi qu'un collier de perles assorti à sa robe. Elle enfila des escarpins pointus à petits talons couleur champagne puis elle mit un gloss pailleté sur ses lèvres et sortit de ses appartements afin de rejoindre la salle de réception.

Elle y retrouva ses collègues élégamment vêtus ainsi que la mine boudeuse de Severus assis sur une chaise au fond de la salle. Il était habillé tout en noir mais pas dans ses robes professorales, avec un pantalon et une chemise rentrée dedans et boutonnée jusqu'en haut, tout aussi noire. Ses chaussures l'étaient également. Hermione s'approcha de lui mais fut stoppée dans sa course par Minerva :

« Heureuse de vous voir ici, ma chère, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Mais avec plaisir, lui retourna Hermione ironiquement. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.  
\- Exactement ! Tâchez de passer une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

La directrice s'éloigna, et Hermione put enfin rejoindre son collègue. Elle prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait non loin de lui et se rapprocha.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger, Severus ?  
\- Juste à boire. Une flûte de champagne, s'il vous plait.  
\- Bien, je vous rapporte ça.»

Elle se releva leur chercher une coupe et revint s'asseoir auprès de lui. Celle d'Hermione ne fit pas long feu. Severus fut étonné de sa descente, mais il n'en dit pas mot.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir grignoté quelques amuse-bouche, il remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé sa troisième coupe alors qu'elle entamait déjà approximativement sa neuvième, dixième ou onzième. Il ne savait plus. Puis soudain, elle se leva, posa bruyamment sa flûte vide sur sa chaise et annonça tout aussi puissamment :  
« Oh, c'est ma chanson ! Venez, Severus, allons danser ! »  
Les autres professeurs se retournèrent en direction d'Hermione. Severus était plutôt gêné mais prêta attention à la musique qui retentissait derrière le bourdonnement des conversations. « _I'll stand by you »_ de _The Pretenders._ Drôles de goûts musicaux. Pas très joyeux.

Hermione attrapa le bras de son collègue et le tira de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la piste de danse improvisée au milieu de la salle. Pendant un court instant, il voulu partir. Loin, très loin d'ici. De cette salle, de ce château. Il ne voulait aucunement se retrouver dans cette position gênante avec sa collègue et amie, au milieu de tous leurs autres collègues. Mais il la regardait, elle avait les yeux embués de larmes. Visiblement, elle se sentait mal, ou les paroles la touchaient, il n'en savait rien. Il la regardait et malgré ça, elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours sa précieuse amie, mais elle était triste.

 _Don't be ashamed to cry…_

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tournait avec elle dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse, balançant au rythme de cette douce mélodie.  
 _  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too…_

Il ressentait les sanglots qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. Elle s'accrochait un peu plus à lui comme s'il était son dernier espoir. Mais quel dernier espoir ?

 _Won't let nobody hurt you…_

Elle était jeune et intelligente, elle avait tout pour elle et besoin de personne pour l'aider, du moins elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. C'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Personne n'avait besoin de lui, de toute façon.

 _Don't hold it all inside…_

Il se repassa les dernières années qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ils avaient laissé tomber l'idée qu'ils s'étaient faite de l'autre alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'élève et professeur. La guerre était terminée, la vie avait repris son cours. Plus facilement pour certains que pour d'autres, mais elle avait repris son cours.

 _Well I'm a lot like you…_

Ils s'entendaient bien. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, comme des amis. Elle lui confiait beaucoup de choses, lui moins, mais leur relation intellectuelle était plutôt très passionnante. Ils avaient toujours le mot juste, l'un pour l'autre.

 _Let me come along…_

Elle lui avait confié sa relation avec le jeune français archéologue. Ils s'entendaient bien à ce qu'elle racontait. Il prenait grand plaisir à lui apprendre le Français et elle allait d'ailleurs passer les vacances chez lui, en France. Mais elle lui avait aussi confié qu'il n'avait que peu de temps pour elle et qu'ils n'étaient peut-être que finalement une « relation corporelle et intellectuelle plutôt qu'une relation du cœur ». Hermione avait même ajouté que les adolescents les qualifieraient plutôt de « sexfriends ». Mais malgré ce qu'elle racontait, Severus savait qu'il comptait plus à ses yeux qu'elle ne comptait aux siens. Il en avait eu la preuve lorsqu'elle avait écourté ses vacances et était revenue au château dans un sale état, parce que son cher petit Français l'avait trompée avec une autre. C'était aux vacances de la Toussaint. Leur relation aurait atteint les 3 ans en ce début décembre.

 _Take me in, into your darkest hour…_

Et c'était peut-être ça qui n'allait pas ce soir. Peut-être qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle repensait à lui.

« C'est à cause de votre petit Français ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Pas vraiment.

 _You're feeling all alone…_

\- Dites-moi, Hermione.  
\- Je… C'est…

 _And I'll never desert you…_

 _-_ J'ai juste…  
\- Vous avez juste ?

 _I'll stand by you._

\- Je… »

Elle desserra son emprise et se libéra des bras de son ancien professeur. Elle sortit de la salle en courant, sans se retourner, sans prêter attention aux gens qu'elle renversait sur son passage. Severus regarda Minerva, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, et elle lui fit signe d'y aller, alors il se lança à sa poursuite et la retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, assise au tournant d'un couloir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et retira les mains qu'elle avait mises sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui y ruisselaient. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hermione, dites-moi ce qu'il y a. Expliquez-moi. Ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer dans ses démons .  
\- Vous, Severus Rogue, dites cela ! Alors que vous avez passé la quasi-totalité de votre vie à justement vous enfermer dans vos démons en oubliant de vivre. En relatant sans cesse des erreurs que l'on ne peut pas réparer. Vous, qui ne me faites pas assez confiance pour me parler de ce qui vous hante depuis tant d'années, vous me dites de vous parler de mes démons à moi ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !  
\- Non, je … Attendez ! Quoi ?  
\- Rien.

Il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle dise à nouveau quelque chose.

\- J'ai 25 ans. J'ai 25 ans et je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote incapable de garder l'amour quand elle pense l'avoir trouvé. D'abord Ron, puis Loïc. 25 ans et incapable de tenir un homme en place. Vouée à être cocue jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
\- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous me l'avez dit vous-même, le petit Français n'était qu'une relation corporelle, pas une relation du cœur. Quand à Weasley, vous êtes trop bien pour lui. Hermione, vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous. Vous êtes une sorcière, ne l'oubliez pas. 25 ans, ce n'est pas grand-chose.  
\- Ça l'est pour moi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre, quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien, avec qui je n'aurais pas peur d'être un OVNI, quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour comprendre que je puisse aimer autant les activités culturelles, quelqu'un qui me respectera autant qu'il sera capable de me tenir tête quand il le faudra, quelqu'un qui sera capable de me faire rire comme de me consoler, et par-dessus tout, quelqu'un qui m'aimera uniquement pour ce que je suis. Les aventures ne m'intéressent plus. Je veux quelqu'un pour le restant de mes jours… et je ne tombe que sur des imbéciles qui ont leur sexe à la place du cerveau.  
\- Il y a des hommes qui valent mieux que ça, je puis vous en assurer. Vous finirez par trouver le bon.

Des larmes refirent surface dans ses yeux. Severus n'aimait pas ça, la détresse de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

À quelques mètres d'eux, le son du décompte résonnait dans le couloir, provenant de la salle qu'ils avaient quittée il y a plusieurs minutes. «… 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Bonne année ! » s'ensuivait certainement la propagation de tous les microbes présents chez le personnel éducatif, suite aux embrassades probablement en cours. Severus était content de ne pas y être.

1er janvier :

Il se reconcentra sur Hermione, trouvant préférable de ne pas lui souhaiter la bonne année maintenant, en raison de son ébriété et de la détresse psychologique dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos puis la souleva doucement. Elle se questionnait mais elle ne broncha pas. Il parcourut couloir après couloir, escalier après escalier et arriva, toujours avec Hermione dans ses bras, devant la porte de ses appartements. Il annonça le mot de passe et la déposa sur le canapé. Il la recouvrit avec un plaid et plaça un coussin en dessous de sa tête.  
« Restez dormir ici. Si ça ne va pas, je suis à côté. »  
Il montra sa chambre du doigt puis il se dirigea vers celle-ci, retira ses chaussures et se coucha habillé. Il ne dormirait que d'un œil cette nuit, veillant de loin sur la jeune femme.

Plus tard dans la nuit, vers 5 h, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle commença à paniquer, car elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle s'assit, essaya de reprendre ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Puis elle se rappela de la soirée de la veille et de ce qu'avait dit Rogue. Elle se leva et marcha timidement en direction de sa chambre, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et essaya de regarder par l'entrebâillure si son collègue dormait. Elle ne voyait rien et avait laissé sa baguette dans ses appartements. Elle tenta donc :  
« Severus …  
Pas de réponse.  
\- Professeur Rogue, vous dormez ?  
\- Plus maintenant, répondit-il de sa voix basse.  
\- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.  
\- Oui.  
Elle se faufila dans la chambre et s'assit au bord du lit, du côté vide.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Je… J'avais besoin de compagnie.  
\- Vous voulez discuter ?  
\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Euh… Est-ce que je peux …  
\- Est-ce que vous pouvez quoi ?  
\- M'allonger, à côté de vous.  
Il hésita.  
\- Allez-y.  
Hermione retira ses chaussures et souleva la couette puis pris place à côté de lui.  
\- Severus ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai _Snow Cake_ dans mon ordinateur.  
Il sourit.  
\- Winky !  
La petite elfe apparut dans un « pop » sonore.  
\- Qu'est-ce que Winky puisse faire pour Monsieur ? Et… Hermione ?  
\- Rapporte son ordinateur qui se trouve…  
\- Sur le petit meuble à côté du canapé, s'il te plaît, le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Bien, maîtres.  
Elle disparut et revint presque aussitôt avec le dit ordinateur.  
\- Merci, ajouta Hermione en direction de l'elfe.  
\- Winky ne fait que son devoir.  
Et la petite elfe disparut à nouveau.

Hermione lança le DVD. Durant le film, elle s'était blottie, sans s'en rendre compte, contre Severus. L'aube s'annonçait dans peu de temps lorsque le film se termina.

« Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment ?  
\- Venez. »

Il se leva à toute vitesse, attrapa sa cape et en lança une à Hermione. Cette dernière l'attrapa au vol sans trop comprendre. Il l'empoigna par le bras et la tira jusqu'au dehors. Leurs pieds craquaient sur le manteau blanc. Severus plongea le premier dans la neige. Hermione le suivit de près. Les premiers rayons du soleil offraient le même spectacle que la veille au matin. D'un simple regard, comme d'un commun accord, ils battirent des bras et des jambes, incrustant deux beaux anges dans le manteau de glace coloré. Hermione rit aux éclats, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus à chercher bien loin, qu'il était là, à côté d'elle, en train de faire un ange dans la neige comme un enfant et qu'il était, le plus simplement du monde, tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle arrêta ses mouvements, se pencha sur lui et lui donna un doux baiser.

« Bonne et heureuse année, Severus.  
\- À toi aussi, Hermione. »

 _He stops for one second and he's totally overwhelmed by how big the world is and how small and unimportant he is. And as he turns around, we see his face look to the sky. And he says, very quietly, so that no one can hear him: "Dazlious"._

* * *

J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu et que les suivantes vous plairont aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review avec avis, conseils,... C'est gratuit (inscrit ou pas), ça fait plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer pour la suite.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne et très heureuse année 2016, dans la santé, la joie et si possible la richesse :)


End file.
